ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Yourselves
Plot "Okay, we are in the middle of nowhere. With no supplies of food, water and first aid" Ancy exaperated "HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO SURVIVE IN THIS JUNGLE" "I don't know" Kross spoke. "Crud" was the reply from Ancy. Rocketslug from the mental hospital said "Uhhh, we can eat trees?" "You mean, fruit from the trees" Turu asked. "That's what i meant" "Still, we cannot be sure if they are edible or not" Tronfan spoke. As they trodded towards the jungle, they found themselves exhausted. "Who's idea was to go to Bellwood anyway" Weirdo grumped. "That was you" Kross replied. "What?" Weirdo asked ignoring what Kross had said. Charbel asked "Where exactly are we?" Well, Charbel, the users are in the Amazonian jungle. In the last 1000 years, the plants dominated the whole Brazil turning it into a jungle. Now, the users must find their way out of the jungle. Isn't it awesome? No...it's not. "Isn't this OBVIOUS, we are lost" Ancy exclaimed again as they walked around nowhere filled with vegatation. As they walked further, they found themselves in a road. They say that it leads to Brasillia which was four miles north of them. They all found themselves groaning. Turu began to walk along the trail "Let's just go" As they walked along, they had not noticed that time had rushed past them. But they walked anyway. The trail divided into two. "Okay, any ideas?" Tronfan asked. Rocketslug suggested "We can split up" "Good idea....not" Turu frowned. Out of nowhere, the strange Amazonian jungle winds blew at them. Uncertain of what's happening, they looked up at the sky. The drops of precipitation from the sky rained down on them. They chuckled nervously. "We should just go on one trail" Kross suggested. The others nodded and chose the path to the right. Around them was a jungle and in front of them was a jungle which was obvious because they are in a jungle. Whistling and laughing, they decided to test out their powers other then transforming into aliens. Kross created a small rain cloud. The monster wolf looked at the others. Ancy tried his powers. "This power is wicked!" he commented. His eyes turned green and soon a beam of laser escaped. The other looked at the beam in surprise as it caused a tree to fall down. They looked at Ancy disapprovingly but continued to walk. Weirdo created a small viel of darkness and cloaked himself with it. Weirdo used an energy construct to grab the tree and place it on the other side. Before others could show their powers, they saw a deteriorating sign. Welcome to Brasilia "We are finally here!" Rocketslug cheered. Then, they looked what happened to the city. The vines were growing wildly and the trees were outgrowing the abandoned builidings. Everything was silent like a post-apocalyptic world. Charbel asked "Is everyone dead?" "No, abandoned" came the reply from Weirdo. "What?" Turu questioned. "Why would they leave?" Tronfan asked. "Overgrowth of plants?" Kross theorized. Rocketslug replied "Attack by evil wild boars" Out of nowhere, they heard a hiss. They turned around looking for someone but no one was there. Suddenly, the hiss turned into a bellow. The source of the noise remained undetected by the group. They shook it off thinking it was a jaguar. They began walking around until they came to a plaza. As night began to fall, they must find a shelter in there. Finnal asked "We have to bust the door down" They agreeded. But it was in vain. The door won't bust finally, Rocketslug decided to use his powers to the test. He summoned a ghost and commanded it to open the door. The door was brought down. The others gaped in surprise. Nothing went wrong until Rocketslug telekinetically pushed the door away from him. It was five feet away and was crushed to bits. "Let's just get food and torches or something" Kross suggested "We should split up" Charbel and Rocketslug went to the fortieth floor, the floor which held restaurants. They began to take Black forest cakes, muffins, spaghetti, pizza, ...you get the idea. As they began walking, Charbel noticed something was wrong with Rocketslug. He was much pastier. Charbel looked at him again, this time, he looked normal. "Uh...you okay" he asked Rocketslug. "I am fine, why?" "Nothing" Later, the night was really festive. They cheered and celebrated. Nothing was really wrong...yet. The group after stealing the sleeping bag went to sleep. The night was quiet and peaceful. Until... Charbel rubbed his eyes to see clearly at the giant thompings on the ground. What the heck would be at this hour, Charbel thought to himself. He saw Rocketslug, who smiled at him. He stood and asked. "What are you doing?" Charbel asked suspiciously. Rocketslug smiled innocent "Nothing? Watching the night sky?" "Okay, fine" he pretended to fall asleep but soon he fell soundly asleep. Daytime "It was great, better than hiking" said Turu. He stretched his arms as he saw that the food had disappeared. "Guys, the food is gone!" He shouted. "Charbel!" Finnal pointed. Indeed, his mouth was smeared with chocolate cream. It was not surprising but... "It wasn't me!" Charbel argued. He could see Rocketslug grinning.'' What is wrong with him'', he thought. The rest did not speak. They don't even know who to trust. They looked at each other. Charbel left and dragged Finnal. He whispered "You should just know that he is not Rocketslug. He is possessed or something" "You are just kidding" Finnal ignored. "WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Charbel shouted at Finnal and the others. He decided to get his mind off from the possessed Rocketslug thing and wash his face. He sat in the plaza's restroom washing his face. Suddenly, the mirror that he was looking at shattered into bits. Charbel gasped. Behind him, he saw a shadowy figure with the scaly skin. His eye sockets were replaced with fire. He was screaming. "You okay?" Ancy asked. Charbel left in a daze for a few moments finally spoke "I am fine" He saw that the mirror had not been shattered. It looks normal. Charbel looked at it again. He saw the reflection of a horrifyingly looking monster with a mishapen head and eyes of fire. Ancy looked at Charbel, He has gone insane and he ate my cake. It was a delicious cake nothing like that in the world!!!!!!!!!!! He left the restroom. He decided to explore the library. He used the computer in the middle. He decided to research on an alien on this matter. He got a match. But suddenly, he heard thumpings likened that to what he heard last night. He transformed into Rocks. "Who's there?" he saw none. He created a ball of yellowish rock which levitate of his hand. Suddenly, he heard the sound of shattering. The screen of the computer shattered into bits. Charbel looked at the computer in surprise. Suddenly, the lights went off. "Uh....guys? You there? Haha, this isn't funny." Charbel anxiously started to find the torch. He teleported himself out of the library but all he could see was darkness. Suddenly, he heard thumpings like a dragon. Something grabbed Charbel by the throat. He began to lose his breath. It threw him to the other side of the library. Charbel blasted shards of rock at the unknown creature. The creature crushed the rocks in his hands. Suddenly, the lights appeared back on. Suddenly, the shards instead of hitting the unknown person, flew towards Charbel and hits his arms sticking it to the wall. He screamed. The others woke up and heard Charbel screaming. "What is going on with you?" asked Weirdo. Obviously all of them does not looked too surprised. "It was a nightmare" explained Charbel. The others decided to go back to sleep except Kross looking suspiciously around the place. "I sense something" Kross spoke. Charbel asked "What is it, boy?" "First of all, I am not a dog. I am a monster wolf. Secondly, I sense an alien presence like a ghost?" "Avlasham?" "I don't know. This is much more sinister" "An alien who creates fear" the words slipped out of his mouth. "We should transform and check it out" Kross suggested. "What about the others?" "Leave them?" "What if the alien that you speak off killed them?" "Good point" Suddenly, they heard rustling in the winds. They looked and heard screams. Suddenly, a tree flew directly at Kross. The flying trees charged at Kross and the sleeping users. They could see demonic eyes looking at it. "Quick to the library!" Charbel called Kross. "Why?" asked Kross. "I need to get to a book which release evil spirits from the body" Kross hurriedly followed as the Phobosapien advanced towards them. "Rocketslug is possessed by an evil spirit?" "I think so?" "YOU THINK SO?" Kross exclaimed. In his eyes, he saw that Phobosapien was equiped with a chainsaw. "Now, I need to use an alien to teleport us" "You can teleport with your powers" Kross spoke nervously as he heard the chainsaw turned on "HURRY!" "I am doing it as fast as I can" Charbel spoke. A stream of light teleported them to the library. "I think we are safe?" Kross looked outside from the glass doors. Suddenly, the door shattered to bits. The shards of glass flew towards Charbel and Kross. Kross muttered "Oh dear.." The shards struck down at Kross' heart. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the wolf-monster screamed. Charbel hissed "Be quiet, the phobosapien will hear you." "The shards" "You said you want to sleep so you slept" "I did not remember that." "I found the book" Charbel spke. "It says How to Release Phobosapiens from the Body" "The spell only works at midnight" Kross read. "It's nearly midnight. We have to move and wake those sleepyheads up" "Wait!" Kross stopped him "Maybe he already got to them!" Kross and Charbel rushed down the stairs. They found that not only the Phobosapien in the form of Rocketslug was attacking the users but also that Rocketslug's body was disappearing. Ancy and Finnal were as Waterflush and Sonic Flame. The others just were just awake. "Good Rocketslug, now put the chainsaw down and we won't hurt you" Ancy tried to convince the boy. The possessed Rocketslug's eyes turned purple. He used his telekinetic powers to catalpult them into the forest. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T LIKE ADVENTURES OR ACTION-BASED SERIES FOR THAT MATTER!" Turu spoke after being thrown and transformed into Prisma. He blasted crystallised beams of energy at the Phobosapien. He was thrown aback when he got it. Soon, Neptun and Waterflush appeared. They charged the alien. Neptune slammed his fist into the ground releasing a mountain of crystal. Waterflush transformed himself into a stream of very dense water and froze around Phobosapien. Tronfan appeared as Skunk. He leapt on the Phobosapien/Rocketslug. "Snap out of it" Finnal spoke. "What you call snap out it means nothing here. I am not Rocketslug. I am using him as a host. Now, buzz off!" The Phobosapien summoned a circle of mirrors. Using his telekinesis powers, he threw Skunk, Waterflush and Neptun away from him. "Are you going to give us seven years of bad luck?" Tronfan asked mockingly. The Phobosapien smiled "Nope, seven years imprisoned in the mirror!" "What?" the alien pushed all of them into the mirror. He said some spells onto the mirrors. Charbel said "We have to go and wake Turu and Weirdo --" "And say the spell" Kross spoke, he stopped "I will say the spell" "Good, I will distract the alien-slash-Rocketslug" Charbel said, sneaking towards the alien. He transformed into Dreadcrow. He released crows and used them to distract him. The Phobosapien glared at him in anger. Meanwhile, Kross ran towards the two to wake them (they were blown away into the forest by the Phobosapien). The two woke up in time. Kross told Weirdo quietly to transform. Weirdo transformed into Blocked while Turu transformed from Prisma to Slime. Charbel managed to distract the alien who charged towards him. He flew up and began to blast more crows at him. He transformed into Scorch and began to use his pyrokinesis to fight. On the other hand, "We have to get out!" Neptun spoke struggling to fit inside the mirror. He punched the mirror which began to shatter. "Are you getting out or are you commiting suicide?" Waterflush asked. To his surprise, the mirror released Neptun. The crystal wolf rushed to help Charbel. Soon later, Ancy and Tronfan managed to get out. They went after the phobosapien. "Now!" Charbel signalled Kross who began to recite the spell. The spell created a small lunar circle around Kross. Suddenly, his hands created two balls of white energy. The energy bound Rocketslug and forced the alien to release him. The alien escaped from his mouth and grinned. "You think that spell can stop me?" the alien gloated "I am the most--" Two cubes from Blocked flattened the phobosapien. Weirdo transformed back "That's what you get for bragging too much" Suddenly, the Phobosapien grinned evilly and bit Weirdo's leg. The boy yelped in pain. He created two flares of dark energy out of his body. The Phobosapien ran away. "Crud!" Weirdo muttered as he wiped his leg. They chased after the alien. Soon, found themselves in the hall of mirrors. "I must say he really likes mirrors, a lot" Turu spoke. Suddenly, the mirrors shifted in front of them surprising the users. Ancy let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a hand appeared out of the mirrors. It grabbed their heads and pulled them into it. "Welcome to my Capotric world!" the alien laughed evilly. Rocketslug shouted "You, mister are going to COME DOWN HERE AND I WILL KILL YOU!" "Yeah, if you can catch me" the Phobosapien grinned. "Who the heck are you?" asked Charbel. He stopped and explained "The name is Xas. I am a Phobosapien, with the ability to induce fear. I am the last of my kind when that tick destroyed it?" "Tick?" Tronfan asked. "The Great One" "I get it, he destroyed it" guessed Weirdo. "He did. I managed to survive when I teleported myself through the mirror" "You have no motive for coming here" asked Charbel. "I need fear to use myself to get back my destroyed planet. But it is never filled" "That's why the city was abandoned. Everyone died of fear!" Charbel shouted. Xas grinned evilly "Correct...now, where was I" The maniac charged at the users. He created balls of purple fire around the users trapping. Suddenly, it disappeared into the mist. The Phobosapien looked at the fire in surprise. It had completely disappeared. "What now!" Suddenly, an annoying singer came out of the darkness. "OUR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WORLD'S ABOUT TO BREAK!!!!!!!" "ANNOYING!!!!!!" Phobosapien screamed at the singer. "Really" muttered Turu. Rocketslug appeared as Theme Song with a pink tutu. Well, he just annoyed the heck out of people. "Here's for trying to possess me!" Theme Song sang an annoying song which would take the whole page to write. Heck, he can be very annoying. Theme Song's scream and singing voice caused the building to crumble. The mirrors began crack and shattered. "HEY, THEME SONG. YOU SHOULD JOIN Audition in the AMERICAN IDOL!!!!!" Kross screamed as the voice gets unbearable. Ancy yelled through the hall "WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" "NO WAY, WE HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM SINGING!" Tronfan argued "AND SAVE THE DIMENSION!" "DON'T BE SELFLESS, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Charbel shouted. "Good point!" Weirdo shouted. The sound ceased and the Phobosapien was nowhere to be seen. Rocketslug reverted back and went through the mirror. The others followed. Charbel asked "Uhh...so, you got your revenge?" "ME WANT PIE" "Yup, he's okay" Finnal smiled. Suddenly, Charbel saw that he had stepped on a photograph. He looked at the picture and gasped. He saw that he was there looking at the strange formless figure dead in the photo along with sixteen others. He recognized everyone immediately except the other seven who did not recognize. When he showed it to the others, they gasped. "Look at the article title" Kross said, pointing at the title "Seventeen onlookers witnessed a dead Amorphosapien" "What!" "I did not remember that" "Me neither" Those were the sounds of confusions. Why can't they remember anything???? THE END The clue: A photograph showing seventeen onlookers who revealed to be the users who saw a dead Amorphosapien. Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes